The aim of the study is to determine if quinidine sulfate will improve strength and reduce the severity of the neuromuscular transmission defects in patients with slow channel myasthenic syndrome. Changes in muscle strength and electrophysiological measures of neuromuscular transmission performed will serve as end points for the study.